Memory Beta:Good Articles
A good article is an article which is considered a good example of a well made page, but not yet up to the desired standards of a featured article. For a list of all Memory Beta's good articles see: Category:Memory Beta good articles Nominations To nominate an article for good article status simply list it below with a brief explanation of why you think it is good, if the article can gain the support of at least one established member of the community and receives no objections the article may receive good status and should have the following template added . The Mark of Gideon Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a long summary, and possible expansion image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete sections. -- Captain MKB 03:41, February 4, 2017 (UTC) The Royale Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a long summary and possible expansion of image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete all sections. -- Captain MKB 03:40, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Nemesis (episode) Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a long summary,and possible larger image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete it. -- Captain MKB 03:39, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Miranda class starships Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) # -- -- Markonian 06:00, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks some follow through with sectional charting of the ships listed. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the topic, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete the chart list. -- Captain MKB 03:36, February 4, 2017 (UTC) * Non-canon sources may appear contradictory, making starship listings tricky. This article is a great example of compiling the source data in a list while also separating logically between types/sub-classes, thus setting an example for similar articles. Imho. -- -- Markonian 06:00, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Past nominations *2008 archive *2010 archive *2010s archive Category:Memory Beta maintenance